The Soul and The Light
by TheFairyShipper
Summary: This was it. This was the day she would lose her apartment and become a solo mage. Little did Lucy know fate had other plans.
1. chapter 1

"This is it. This is the day I get thrown out of my apartment" the blonde mage seethed quietly.

It was suppose to be a simple mission. She had more than enough money saved to pay her rent this month, but her team just had to go and destroy street. It was an easy mission, really just a small recovery one that should've only taken a day. Find a ring that a wealthy noble lost in town. They had decided that splitting up to look would be faster. So Lucy had gone North of the town, Natsu had run off West, Erza walked East mumbling about a bakery, and that left Gray to go South. They agreed to meet back up at the inn just before dark.

Honestly, it was a great plan that Lucy had thought of herself. What she hadn't prepared for was Natsu and Gray finding the ring at the exact same time in a shop window. Gray suggested going in and explaining to the shop owner the situation, while Natsu just wanted to walk in and take it. After a very heated argument, the shop owner decided to come out and see what all the fuss was about. After finally getting the story out of the boys, the man informed them that if the rings owner came to claim it then he would hand it over no problem.

Just as they decided that Gray should stay at the shop while Natsu ran to get the nobleman, a group of kids yelled out that the ice devil slayer was better than the fire dragon slayer. That was all it took to ignite Natsu's temper and make him show off. Gray, not one to be outdone, decided to boast about being more powerful. Erza, after finishing her cake, went in search of Natsu to tell him about the fire muffins the bakery made, and found the boy fighting. She quickly jumped into the middle of it to break it up. Lucy happen to see the town's mayor running along side the Rune Knights and just knew it had something to do with her team. After looking towards the middle of town she saw a column of smoke and confirmed her theory.

Four buildings destroyed, including the shop with the ring, and one million jewels later, Lucy was offically broke. As the team boarded the train no one said a word for they were too afraid of Scary Lucy raining hell down on them. Lucy was too busy trying to figure out where she was going to stay when she got back to Magnolia. She just knew there would be an eviction notice on her front door. She could probably ask Virgo to store some of her most cherished items in the Spirit World. Everything else she could sell so she would have a little money for food.

Did any of her team seem to care about her struggles? She didn't think soso, and of course she wouldn't even have struggles if they would stop destroying towns, her apartment, and eating all her food. Anytime she brought it up they jist told her thst they could take more missions and stop whining so much. That's exactly what she did up until last week when they broke into her house at 2 a.m. yelling about lack of food.

Sighing, the blonde mage stared out the window and thought about going solo for awhile. She wanted to train more, but every time she tried one of her friends would drag her away. Her stomach chose that moment to growl and she realized she hadn't eaten since they started the mission that morning.

"Lucy, would you like to accompany me to the dining cart?" Erza asked.

"No" Lucy replied dryly, "I'm not all that hungry."

"Nonsense, come along Lucy let's go get some food. I've hardly seen you eat the past couple of weeks" Erza demanded.

"Maybe Lushie is finally on a diet" Happy snickered.

At that, Lucy decided she needed to get away from everyone. She knew Erza was just concerned, and that Happy was just playing but dammit she couldn't take it anymore. So she quickly walked away as she felt a key heat up on her side. It took everything she had to hold Loke's gate closed. The girl really did not want to deal with his temper right now.

 _"Princess, let me come through"_ Loke whined through their bond.

"No you pervy lion I can't deal with you right now" Lucy replied.

 _"Oh come on. Let me atleast have a nice talk with them"_ Lokes demanded with a sigh.

"I said no. I just can't deal with everyone-" Lucy found herself slamming into a warm body. She looked up to find herself infront of a very tall, good looking man. he had the most amazing shade of platinum blonde hair she ever saw.

"Well I'm glad you like how I look, but it's not every day a beautiful woman such as yourself runs into my arms" the man smirked.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. Mavis, I was so out of it but dealing with a destructive team and trying to figure out where you are going to stay will do that to you. Nevermind me, are you ok?" Lucy babbled.

"I'm fine it should be me asking if hou are ok" he laughed, "I'm Kaleb by the way".

"Oh! I'm Lucy of FairyTail" Lucy smiled, "Well I better go find a quiet place to think before my stupid team finds me. Maybe I'll see ya round!"

After walking past the man, she couldn't help but think about a certain tall, lean, blue haired mage. She really hoped he was at the guild when they arrived, because Mavis knows she needed something to make her smile. Unknown to Lucy, Kaleb knew just who she was thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**_First, let me start by saying thank you for the comments!_** This is my **_first time ever putting something out there for other people to read. I've never shown anyone any of my work although my daughter tells me I come up with great bed time stories. Second, I am going to try and keep on a weekly update schedule. However, the next chapter will probably come out in a few days since I have a birthday party to do this coming up Saturday. Anyways here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy!!_**

Bickslow was bored. Evergreen was flipping through her magazine, Freed and Farron were discussing politics, while Laxus was pretending to be asleep. Kaleb had wandered off to Heaven knows where almost an hour ago. That left Bickslow to think about how he was ready to be home. He missed his Cosplayer. The two had gotten pretty close since FairyTail rebanded.

Bickslow would often find himself talking to the blonde about any and everything. They had first bonded over Mira's strawberry milkshakes, and they found out they had quite a few things in common. They were planning on her taking a mission with his team, because she wanted to get to know the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. Sadly her own team was called out on a mission issued from the Magic Council. He hoped that she was ok, she had a nasty habit of attracting trouble. Not even normal trouble for a mage, but the kind where she would be kidnapped. The group that would take her often needed her magic to take over the world. Heaven help the fools who took her, because FairyTail would move the heavens to find that girl.

He was jostled from his thoughts as his brother threw himself down in his seat. Kaleb looked to be in deep thought, so Bickslow decided not to bother him. Still he was curious as to where his brother had run off to earlier. Bickslow had just about enough of being trapped on this train.

"Freed, " Kaleb finally spoke, " what do you know about a blonde named Lucy?"

Freed cleared his throat, " Well the only blonde Lucy I know of would be Heartfillia. She is selfless, smart, and kind. Why do you ask?"

"I just ran into her, or well she ran into me actually. She was talking to herself about perverted lions." Kaleb sighed, "Are you sure she isn't crazy?"

"She was most likely talking to Loke through their mind bond thing. But no she isn't crazy…… Ok, she is, but that's not entirely her fault!" Bickslow exclaimed "I'm positive she was born crazy and her team has made it worse. And what do you mean you just ran into her? Is she on the train?"

"I mean the bombshell just ran smack into me. Poor thing looked like someone kicked her puppy. Her mind was a jumbled mess of 'another failed mission' and 'no reward money'. It was a clusterfuck." Kaleb leaned back and crossed his ankles.

"Well fuck," Laxus muttered " that's just more paperwork for me to do when we get back! I wish Gramps would do something about Team Pyro. Honestly how Blondie can put up with them is beyond me."

"She kicks them." Bickslow snorted, "And let me tell you, Cosplayer has some power in those legs."

"You would know" Evergreen giggled.

At that both Kaleb and Farron stared at their little brother.

"Oh Bix what ever does she mean?" asked Farron

"Blondie kicked his ass, twice." laxus chuckled, "Plus he's been training her. The two are practically attached at the hip."

Bickslow blushed, "Oh shut it. The second time I let her win. Just ask Freed, it was his idea after all". Turning to his brother, "She's a great mage, but her team always acts like she's weak. Just because she isn't a monster powerhouse like them doesn't mean she can't fight dammit! Her magic is based on quick thinking and strategy not hand to hand combat."

"They do tend to treat her like she's a helpless child," Evergreen stated.

Bickslow shot up out of his seat and yelled back, "I'm going to go check on her. Hopefully I can make her smile".

After he left the compartment, it was once again silent. Kaleb sat there smiling and patting himself on the back. His father would be proud. The entire reason he left was because Bicks' thoughts were giving him a headache.

"It would seem he's quite attached to the girl" Farron stated plainly.

"You have no idea" Laxus sighed "He's been in love with that girl since she kicked him across Magnolia".

"Do you mean that literally?" Kaleb asked

Freed laughed loudly, "Oh yes! Lucy has a famous kick and she's not scared to use it".

Bickslow heard Freed laughing behind the closed door and just knew it was something about him. He honestly didn't care though, he was more worried about Lucy. She had become his best friend over the past few months, and he didn't want to lose that. Yes, he could admit to himself that he had feelings for the little blonde. He knew she refused to date though. She was afraid to fall in love again, only to have that person leave her. Granted that's how her last relationship ended, but Natsu was a dumbass. The boy had dragged Lucy around by the heart for years until she was able to finally convince him to go on a date with her. Then the asshole went and left her when she needed him the most, only leaving behind a note saying he'd be back in a year. No, Bickslow didn't blame Lucy one bit, but he would wait for her. He just hoped that one day Lucy would feel the same.

"Ah, hello Bickslow," came a voice from behind him.

He turned around only to see Titania herself.

"Oh! Um hey Erza. Whatcha up to?" Bickslow said nervously.

"Actually I'm looking for Lucy. Have you seen her? She stormed off after Happy said something about her losing weight" erza asked.

Trying to keep his anger in check Bickslow sighed, "No I haven't, but if I do I'll tell her you are looking for her".

As Bickslow walked away her heard Erza tell him thank you, but he had an upset blonde for comfort. He didn't have time for pleasantries. He wished happy would stop picking om Lucy. She was already so tiny. Sure she had a massive chest, but almost all the girls did in the Guild. Walking towards the back of the train, he heard a soft sniffing noise. There behind a massive crate was a small blonde crying. The sight tore at his heart.

"Lucy" he said quietly

"Bi.. Bicks?" Lucy wiped her eyes, "why are you here?"

"Well when I hear that my favorite girl is upset, I have to make sure she can smile" Bickslow sat down into the tiny space next to her, "Wanna tell me why you are hiding from Erza and crying?"

"No. I'm fine honestly. I just needed to get away from my team. The Council finally sends us on a high paying mission and they ruined it. And honestly the only reason the mission was given to us is because the employer use to be a business partner with my dad. It was a simple mission Bicks and they destroyed an entire street of businesses." Lucy was too tired after the day she had.

"Cosplayer I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe you should take a break from your team" Bickslow stated.

"They won't let me, you know th-"

"Lucy you are a grown woman!" Bickslow exclaimed "They can't keep treating you like this."

"You're right Bixy. When we get back I'll tell them."

"Atta girl" Bickslow grinned, "Now want to come sit with my team? I've got some people for you to meet."

"Sure" she smiled, "As long as you carry me. My legs are kind of numb."

Shaking his head, Bickslow picked her up and carried her like the princess she is. He knew she was embarrassed, but he liked making her blush. All too soon they approached the compartment door, and Bickslow set her back on her feet. As he held the door open for her, she saw only one empty seat and rushed to it.

"Rude Cosplayer. Where am I supposed to sit?" Bickslow asked smiling

"As you always say Bixy," Lucy smirked at the man, "you can always have the best seat in the house…. The floor."

"Oh I'll give you-"

"Ahem!" Turning Lucy and Bickslow found that everyone was watching their little banter. Quickly, Lucy turned her head to hide her flushed face only to meet a pair of pale lavender eyes.

"Oh hey it's you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Indeed it is lovely lady," Kaleb smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Bickslow sat there wishing he could get Lucy away from his brother. It really didn't sit right with him that Kaleb had seen into her mind. Heaven knows what was going on in there. The girl's train of thought could give any normal man a headache. Honestly though he wouldn't have her any other way, he loved how her mind worked. She was incredibly smart and could pick up on things most people wouldn't even notice. He would wager that she was smarter than Freed with how much she researched. She often would curl up on her couch next to him with a book or two, looking into ways to increase her magic or help her friends research for a job. He tried to help as best he could, but the woman had a one track mind. He decided to sit on the floor in front of Lucy.

Lucy looked down at Bickslow and smiled "Hey Bixy".

Laying his head back and looking up at her, Bickslow answered, "Yeah Cosplayer?"

"Don't you know that you are suppose to introduce a lady to new people? I mean honestly, were you raised in a barn. I know you were raised better than that. Good for you I already know Kaleb and Farron. Or well I know Farron but not really Kaleb."

Bickslow stared at Lucy and then at his oldest brother "What? I know you ran into Kaleb but how do you know Farron?"

Sighing, Lucy pulled off Bickslow's helmet and pulled his head back into her lap "Well you remember how I was an heiress right? My father tried to get me to marry Farron before I joined Fairy Tail. It's the reason I ran away in the first place."

Bickslow looked at no one but Lucy as she started running her fingers through his hair. Everyone else saw what the two refused to acknowledge. They loved each other but they were both too scared to change what they currently had. Lucy had a hard time trusting anyone since the war with Tartaros. No one really knew what happened to her but she changed drastically. She was less innocent. She stopped wearing revealing clothes, now only pants or shorts. Bickslow on the other hand didn't really change, other than hanging out with Lucy a lot more. The first time his team saw the blonde at Bickslow's house, they assumed that the two got drunk and ended up having sex. It wasn't their fault said girl was in Bicks kitchen, wearing his shirt, and cooking breakfast while he was in the shower.

"I don't know how I feel about you almost marrying two people in this cabin Lucy" Bickslow huffed.

Kissing the man forehead Lucy whispered, "I'll only marry for love and nothing else. You know this." Seeing the man smile she continued, "Plus Freed left to join the guild and Farron wasn't interested in getting married to a silly girl."

"Damn right you wont get married for anything other than love. Plus he'd have to get through all of Fairy Tail and that will take someone special-"

"Or stupid" Laxus laughed.

Giggling Lucy looked out the window to see the train pulling into Magnolia. She really did not want to go back to her team, but she needed to get her bag. At that thought, a doorbell was heard throughout the cabin along with a bright light.

"I've retrieved your bag Princess. Punishment?" Virgo bowed

"Oh thank you Virgo! And no, no punishment." Lucy exclaimed

"Very well. If that is all, I shall go punish big brother for what he did during your mission." Virgo said with a evil gleam in her eyes as she disappeared.

Bickslow laughed, "Oh poor Loke"

"Oh no he deserves whatever she's going to do to him." Lucy said darkly

Before anyone could ask about what happened, the arrival message blared throughout the entire train. As the train came to a stop, everyone gathered their belongings and made for the exit. Bickslow quickly picked up Lucy's bag and reached for her hand.

"Milady" he bowed.

"Oh sir gallant knight, how kind of you!" Lucy gasped

Farron looked at Freed," Are they always like this?"

Freed smiled, "Oh no. This is Bickslow's way to getting Lucy's mind off of her problems."

Giggling Evergreen watched the couple walk away completely oblivious to everyone around them. Honestly a blind man could see the two were perfect for each other. Maybe she needed to have a girls night with Lucy and push her in the right direction. As Evergreen stepped off the train she saw Team Natsu running towards the guild not even caring that Lucy wasn't with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy saw her team and Bickslow's go towards the guild but she had other things to deal with. First off she had to get rid of Bickslow so she could go talk to her land lady. Second she needed to go pack her stuff and see what she needed to sale or give away. Maybe she could give some of her clothes to her land lady as partial payment. The old lady seemed to love most of what she had.

"Hey Bicks do you mind if I stay at your place tonight?" Lucy said suddenly.

Rubbing his neck he sighed "Any other time I wouldn't mind, but Farron and Kaleb are going to be staying there. I just don't have enough room in my small apartment. I'm sorry Cosplayer."

Smiling Lucy replied, "It's fine! I'll just lock my window so Natsu cant get in tonight. I'm tired of ending up on my couch because he doesn't understand boundaries."

"You sure Cosplayer? I'm sure Evergreen wouldn't mind coming to stay the night or you staying at her house. You know the woman enjoys having another girl to talk to."

"Oh no it's fine Bicks. Seriously, I'll just block my window or something," Lucy waved franticly, "Well look go spend time with your brothers. You haven't seen them in awhile. And I'm sure they really miss you!"

Sticking his tongue out in true Bickslow fashion he yelled, "I hate for ya to leave, but I love to watch ya walk away Cosplayer!"

Lucy blushed as she hurried to her apartment. Had she turned to look at the man she left behind, she would've seen a look of sadness and longing. Instead she started chewing on her bottom lip and walking to her home, thinking of all the places she might be able to stay until she got back on her feet. Erza was out of the question, she couldn't even look at the woman right now. She really didn't want to bother Wendy, and she knew Levy and Gajeel didn't have the room in their house. She honestly couldn't think of a place unless she got a room at an inn, but she knew they would require payment in advance.

As Lucy walked into her building, her land lady stepped out of her own apartment scowling.

"Do you have my rent money young lady?" the woman asked dryly

"Well no ma'am, but I can get it if you just give me a few days to go on a solo mission. I promise I can get it plus interest."

"No. I've let you slide by time and time again Ms. Heartfilia, but I cant do that anymore. Everyone else has to pay their rent on time. Didn't you just come back from a mission? Have you already blown the reward money?"

Lucy started to cry, "Yes ma'am I just got back, but my team destroyed a bunch of shops and we didn't get the reward money. I'm sorry. I'll go pack my stuff"

With that Lucy walked away truly defeated. She had no money and nowhere to go. As she opened her apartment door she saw that Virgo and Loke were already waiting for her with boxes. She quietly grabbed a box and began to pack up her house. After a few hours of working in silence, Loke cleared his throat.

"Lucy we will keep some of your stuff in the Spirit Realm. Maybe you should take a few solo jobs to try and get some money together."

"Your right Loke," Lucy sighed, "Soon as I'm done here ill go get a mission or two. Ill also give most of my clothes to Cana and Mira. Stars know how much those two enjoy my stuff."

The three set about working in silence once more. When it was all said and done Loke volunteered to help Lucy carry the boxes of clothes to the guild. She wondered how she was going to get away with going solo. Maybe she could talk to Master. Upon reaching the guild she saw that it was mostly empty.

"Hey Lulu" Cana yelled.

"Hey Cana. Hey Mira. Loke and I have a few things for ya." Lucy said as she and Loke set the boxes down.

"Well Princess I have a date so if you'll excuse me" Loke kissed Lucy's cheek and disappeared

"Soooo when are you two finally going to get together?" Mira smiled.

"Never" Lucy laughed, "anyways I was cleaning out my closet and thought you girls might want these. If not feel free to give them to whoever."

"Finally some of your sexy lingerie can be mine" Cana giggles.

As the girls went through the boxes, Lucy headed to the request board. She decided on getting two different request. One was to help translate some book and the other was to help entertain at a kids birthday party. The reward for both were quite large. Walking back to the bar, Lucy handed Mira the requests.

"Mira I need these approved please" Lucy said sweetly.

"Going by yourself I assume? Please be careful Lucy." Mira smiled.

"Oh I will! Its just after this last mission I need to get away for awhile but ill be sure to check in with you."

With that Lucy walked out of the guild and headed for the train only to realize she would have to walk all the way to Clover Town. At least when she finished at the birthday party she could catch the train to Oshibana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you to everyone for your reviews. I'm sorry this chapter came out late but with my daughter's birthday party and having no power for a few days thanks to a storm, I have had no way or time to post. I plan on getting out another chapter here within the next few days just to make up for your waiting and wonder reviews. You honestly don't know what it means it me to see that amount of love for my work. Anyways RR everyone


	4. Chapter 4

Bickslow sat on his couch watching Farron examine his book case. Most books were from Freed or Lucy, but there were a few he bought himself on his magic. There was also a few pictures up there, mostly of him and his team or family. Yet there sat one on the fourth shelf that was his favorite. It was of Lucy. She was laying upside down on his couch reading while his babies rested on top of her. That was the day he fell in love with the blonde. She had come over wanting to get away from her team after they found her training without them.

"So Bickslow are you going to tell us why you and Ms. Heartfilia aren't together?" Farron asked looking back at his brothers.

"Well she went through a pretty bad break up, if you could honestly call it that," Bickslow cleared his throat, "After years of chasing her partner around, she finally caught him. Everything was going good for almost a year, until Tartaros. She saved everyone, and to thank her we all left. Everyone knew she did something, but none of us really stopped to ask her exactly what she had to sacrifice. Anyways, before the guild disbanded Natsu left. He didn't tell anyone, just left her with a note saying he would be back in a year. The next day, Gramps said Fairy Tail was disbanded. Everyone scattered, but not Lucy. "

"How exactly did she save everyone?" Kaleb questioned

"You are to never repeat this if I tell you. She doesn't want anyone in the guild knowing. Understand?" Seeing them agree Bickslow sighed, "Well you know that shes a celestial mage? She summoned the Spirit King himself to fight for us."

"WHAT?!" Kaleb and Farron yelled

Seeing that Bickslow was completely serious Kaleb looked into his mind to get the details. What he saw there almost brought him to his knees. What she did was unheard of, but what she sacrificed was beyond words. No wonder his brother was in love with the tiny girl, for her to do what she did must have brought her so much pain. Then to have everyone just leave, he just didn't know if he could forgive anyone.

"Bickslow, how could she do something like that? I've never heard of anyone seeing the Spirit King, let alone summon him." Farron already coming up with ways to research the phenomenon.

"Oh she's seen the Spirit King a lot. She calls him Stache face and the man loves her." Bickslow laughed, "But she had to break one of her keys. Not just any key, but one that she had the deepest bond with."

"Dear Gods" Farron quickly sat down, "I noticed she had a great amount of Zodiac keys, I can only assume it had to be one of those?"

Bickslow looked up at his ceiling, "Yeah, she had to break Aquarius. The mermaid had a habit of washing Lucy away, but Aquarius was like a mother to Lucy."

"And she inherited that key from her mom when she died. I remember seeing it on her mom's key ring once when I went to their estate." Farron looked at Bickslow, "No one thought to ask her what happened? All her friends and family just left her? That's something that changes a person life drastically. Why is she even still working with her team? How can she trust them?"

Sighing Bickslow looked at his brother, "For many reasons none that I agree with but its not my life. She doesn't want to hurt anyone else's feeling. Plus she knows if she tried to go solo, Natsu would burn cities to the ground."

"He cant be all that ba-" Kaleb was interrupted by images of Team Natsu's past missions. "Never mind"

"Exactly. She's the only one who can calm the pyro. I have a feeling that Gramps is going to end up breaking the team apart."

"I would've never let it get that bad. If Natsu was in my guild he wouldn't be going on missions till he got some control on his magic. But I guess that explains Lucy's inner rant on the train. Poor girl was thinking about her rent being late again and how she was going to have to sneak off on a few jobs."

"Shit! I forgot her rent was due this week." Bickslow muttered

"What is that little brother? Trying to keep up with your woman?" Farron laughed

Before Bickslow could deny anything a loud boom rocked across Magnolia. The trio was out Bickslow's door and headed towards Fairy Tail without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu was feeling pretty good as he walked back to the guild for something to eat. Their latest mission wasn't a success, but he did get a lead on his mate. Now he just had to convince Luce to come with him on another mission. He knew she would probably be at the guild wanting to take another mission so she could pay her rent. He did feel a little guilty about not telling his best friend about him sensing his mate, but he knew she would be happy for him once he found the elusive woman.

Entering the guild he noticed a small group of women near the bar digging through boxes, but he didn't see Lucy there. He could defiantly smell that she was there or somewhere near by.

"Hey Cana. Whatcha got there?" Natsu asked as he walked to the bar.

"Oh hey Natsu. Lucy gave us a bunch of boxes full of her clothes before she left. Told us to keep them." Cana smiled drinking her beer and holding several pieces of lace.

"What do you mean left? And why would she give you her clothes? She hoards them like shes part dragon." Natsu looked inside the box and sure enough there was Luce's clothes.

Mira's head shot up to look at the young slayer, "Lucy didn't tell you she was going on a few solo missions?"

"SHE WHAT?!" Natsu screamed.

"Natsu calmed down," Mira smiled, "She just went on a couple easy missions. Said she needed to get away for awhile. There's nothing wrong with wanting a break from time to time."

"But she's my partner. She's only suppose to go on missions with me. She's suppose to go everywhere with me. Why would she just leave me beh-"

"Like you left her behind Natsu?" Levy interrupted.

"What are you talking about Levy? I've never left her behind." stated Natsu

"Yes you did," Levy glared at Natsu, "When the guild disbanded you left Lucy behind with nothing but a note. Then Gray and Erza left. Everyone left Lucy behind. I didn't want to leave her but she pushed me away because she was so heartbroken and closed off after you abandoned her."

"I didn't know the guild disbanded or that everyone left. Plus it was too dangerous for her to follow me! You know how she can get into trouble without realizing it." Natsu defended

Gajeel stood up behind Levy, "Don't call Bunny weak, Salamander. She saved everyone in this guild by herself. You know we all would've died when Tartaros has us in their cube. But she saved us somehow. Plus she's been training ever since."

"I'm not saying she's weak damnit! Just that she always finds trouble and where I went she would've gotten hurt or worse. And just because her spirits have been training her doesn't mean anything."

"Her spirits haven't been training her Natsu." Levy said cautiously, taking a few steps back after seeing Natsu's temper flare along with his magic.

"Who?" was all Natsu could get out as he tried to control himself, but upon hearing laughter from the second floor he already could tell he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Me of course," Laxus smirked as he leaned over the second floor railing, "Well me and Bickslow when we can."

With that Natsu lost control. His fire exploded around him and all he could see was red. How dare someone else train his Luce. Did she not trust him anymore? With that train of thought he ran to his best friends apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bickslow, Kaleb, and Farron ran as fast as they could to the guild. Seeing Laxus running out the gate in a panic, the trio immediately looked around for a threat and seeing none.

"The hell was that boss man?" Bickslow said slightly out of breath

"Natsu found out we've been training Lucy and he lost control. I assume he took off to her apartment." Laxus answered

"Shit man I thought something was wrong." Bickslow sighed in relief

Laxus looked over at Bickslow, "Lucy left for a couple weeks on some missions and Gramps is at a counsel meeting."

"Fuck me. Lucy's apartment wont stand a chance." Bickslow straightened up and ran his hand through his hair

Kaleb listened for the mind of the dragon slayer but couldn't pick up anything. That worried him, only time a dragon slayer was able to block him out was when Christoff gave into his instincts. Seeing Freed had joined their little group he suddenly said, "I cant read his mind which means he's running on instinct. We are probably going to need to contain him till he calms down."

Bickslow lead the group through the streets of Magnolia till they came to a stop in front of Lucy's apartment. Seeing that everything was quiet Bickslow turned to Laxus.

"He's in there Bicks, but somethings wrong." Laxus stared up at the open window with scorch marks on the frame.

A little round old lady walked out with her broom, "Go get that boy out of the apartment so I can finish cleaning it."

Laxus wasted no time in rushing up the stairs and into Lucy's apartment as he heard a soft whine. He knew the others would follow him up without question. Throwing open the blondes door he froze and looked around.

"Yo boss you going to walk in or just stand in the doorway?" Bickslow questioned

As Laxus slowly walked inside, Bickslow could see why the man suddenly froze. There in the middle of the floor sat a crying Natsu. Bickslow carefully walked up to the dragon slayer to see if he was alright but stopped when he heard sobbing. Looking up, he saw that Freed and his brothers were looking around the apartment. Kaleb shook his head to let Bickslow know that he still couldn't read Natsu.

In the saddest voice Bickslow had ever heard, Natsu cried, "She's gone. She left me."

Looking around Bickslow saw that all of Lucy's stuff was gone. There wasn't anything left but the pink loveseat and the empty bed in the corner. Confused, Bickslow looked to Laxus who shook his head no.

Freed cleared his throat, "Where is all of Lucy's stuff?"

Farron quickly ran back down stairs to find the land lady.

"Did you get him out?" She fussed, "I need to get that apartment cleaned before the new tenet moves in."

"Did Lady Heartfilia move out?" Farron asked

"Heavens no!" the old woman exclaimed, "She was kicked out. Once again her rent was late. I told her last month that I wouldn't tolerate it being late again. She's such a nice girl, I thought she finally got her life together and could pay on time. But doesn't matter now she's gone and I have someone already signing paper to move in. Now the lot of you need to go!"

Quickly walking back up the stair he looked at Bickslow, "The land lady threw her out. She couldn't pay her rent today and the apartment is being cleaned for the next renter."

Natsu was jumping out the window in a flash and headed for the woods. Bickslow stared at the floor as he felt his heart break. She knew she wouldn't have a home when she got back, that's why she asked if she could stay the night. He failed her.

Everyone silently watched as the sadness and heartbreak played on Bickslow's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Thank you to everyone who has taken their time to review! I promise chapter will start getting longer as I get into the groove of everything. I am so happy that yall are loving it so far. Right now I'm trying to figure out exactly how the guild should find out about Lucy's new situation and also her sacrifice to save everyone during Tartaros. So if you want throw me some ideas of what you may want to see happen or not happen._**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy walked down the road alone quietly. Maybe doing missions alone wouldn't be so bad. Sure it was quiet, but that's something you don't find much of being a guild mage. So consumed with her thoughts, Lucy didn't realize that it was almost night. Thankfully, Virgo decided to pop out and tell Lucy she found somewhere safe to set up camp. Walking away from the road and into the forest, Lucy finally took notice of the change in temperature.

"Man, I wish I had a big cup of hot chocolate right now," Lucy mumbled to herself

Coming up to the small clearing, Virgo started setting up camp. Lucy honestly didn't know what she would do without her spirits. They all made sure that she was taken care of when she couldn't do it herself. Maybe when she got back on her feet she could do something nice for them. Maybe make them their favorite treat or find them something they would enjoy.

"Princess, I've set up your tent and brought you food. I'd start a fire, but this area is known for bandits. So I will stay out while you sleep and make sure no one approaches. Punishment?" Virgo bowed

"Thank you, Virgo, for everything, but no punishment tonight. Its been a long day and I only have until the day after tomorrow to get to Clover Town. I think I'll just eat and head to bed." Lucy smiled

Virgo watched as her master ate the sandwich she made. She knew that the young woman had been through a lot these past few years, and if she could she would take all the pain for her. If Lucy would only open her heart to the sieth mage. Oh yes, her spirits all knew of their master's feelings towards the strange man. While big brother might argue that Bickslow was too much of a playboy, Virgo saw how the mage started to make changes in his life for Lucy. Unfortunately, Loke wouldn't hear of it. No one would ever be good enough for Lucy in their leader's eyes.

Finishing her food Lucy stood, "Goodnight Virgo and thank you again for staying the night with me."

"Goodnight Princess," Virgo said with a rare, but small smile.

Virgo stared out into the darkness as she listened to Lucy's breathing even out. Sometimes her princess cared too much about other people that she often forgot to care for herself. That was fine though because Virgo would always be there to take care of Lucy. If it wouldn't upset Lucy, Virgo would've put her team in their place a long time ago. But no, they constantly used Lucy as a doormat. It bothered all her spirits to see her struggle, but she refused help. Capricorn could often be heard muttering about how the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

The next morning, Virgo woke Lucy up early with a small breakfast and a few sandwiches for lunch. For the most part, the day was a good one. The air was cooler and showed signs of fall passing into winter. She would make sure to ask Aries for some extra wool to keep her warm tonight since she would be camping just outside of Clover Town. Lucy, lost in thought, had noticed she was being followed by a strange shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one had heard from Natsu, and it was starting to worry the old guild master. He was at least grateful that the boy wasn't burning down Magnolia. It was a good thing that Natsu wasn't here right now though, not only was Laxus and Gajeel irritated that Lucy hadn't come to them for help, but Crime Sorciere would be visiting tonight. Cobra and Midnight would be all over Natsu for hurting Lucy. That girl had every dragon slayer wrapped around her fingers. From the looks of it, she also had Bickslow's brothers wrapped up too.

He finally decided that he was going to split Team Natsu up. The Magic Council has been insisting it for years now, but up until yesterday, he hadn't had the heart to do it. Looking at the latest mission report and bill, talking to Kaleb, and finding out Lucy was now homeless made up his mind. Laxus already made up a room in his house for the poor girl. Bickslow gave Evergreen some money to go buy Lucy some new stuff for her room. Although the boy tried to be discreet about it, Makarov could stop a man in love a mile away. Maybe this would be the push Bickslow needed, and he would finally tell Lucy.

Hearing the front door slam open, Makarov looks up to see several figures in dark cloaks. Already knowing who it was he waved them inside and turned back to the bar.

"Why the is everyone so depressed looking?" Angel whispered to Meredy

Jellal made his way to the bar to talk to Makarov while Cobra and Midnight sought out their favorite blonde. Seeing no signs of her or the pyromaniac she calls a partner, the duo went to the lounge upstairs.

"Hey Soulfucker, where's Bright Eyes?" Cobra asked Bickslow.

Getting no answer from the man, Cobra decided to listen in on Bick's soul.

I wouldn't if I were you. His mind and soul are going haywire, Cobra heard in his mind. Looking across the table, he saw a man he didn't recognize.

Did you just fucking talk into my head? Cobra questioned silently.

I did. My name is Kaleb and I'm Bickslow's older brother. Lucy left on a couple of solo missions. She won't be back for at least a week, depends on if she walks or takes the train. Kaleb responded.

Well, that explains why his soul is a fucking mess. Being away from one's soulmate for too long could drive any man into drinking, Cobra sighed and ignored Midnight's gaze.

What do you mean soulmate?

Ya know, destined for each other and red string of fate shit. I keep telling him to just look at her soul but he refuses. It's there though. I can hear it every time those two are in the same room. Cobra explained

"I let her down again" Bickslow whispered.

"Do what now?" Midnight asked.

"I said I let Lucy down again." Bickslow looked up at his friends, "She needed a place to stay because her team fucked up again, and I let her down."

"Dammit Bickslow, you know that it wasn't your fault. She didn't tell anyone what was going on. Shes fucking stubborn and refuses any kind of help because she sees it as her being weak" Laxus yelled catching the attention of the entire guild, "Fuck man if she had asked everyone would've pitched in to help her."

Bickslow stood up so quick his chair went flying, "But she didn't ask just anyone, she asked me." And with that, he stormed out of the guild to go work off some of his aggression.

"Laxus-sama are you alright?" Freed rushed to Laxus' side," I have no idea what has gotten into Bickslow."

Laxus sat down with a heavy sigh, " I don't know either Freed."

"It's the Soulmate bond. You would be the same way if your mate needed help and left without it. It's like your world has turned to ash and you feel like you can't do anything right." Cobra explained as Mira Brought up fresh drinks for everyone.

"Soulmate bond? Kind of like the dragon slayers have?" she asked.

"Yeah kinda. Sieth mages have soulmates. Someone who will help balance out their power. Most don't find theirs and it's why so many turn dark.

Unlike dragon slayers though, the sieth mage can ignore the pull." he explained

"So does that mean you haven't found your mate yet Cobra?" Mira smiled

"Oh no, I have. I'm just not good enough for her. I never will be, but give it another year or so."

"Oh, and who is she Cobra?" Mira asked with hearts in her eyes.

" None of ya damn business Demon," Cobra grumbled and looked over the railing at his blue-haired mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man my feet are killing me, but I did it and the kids were super excited. Dontcha think so Loke?" Lucy skipped towards the train station.

"Indeed Princess," Loke looked around feeling eyes on him," The kids seemed very fond of Gemini."

Lucy giggled as she looked back at her faithful lion. They had truly been through thick and thin together. Once upon a time, she had major feelings for the man, but she knew it could never be. But now her heart belongs to another and once again she was quiet about it. The only people who knew how she felt about Bickslow were her spirits. Loke found her crying one night on her way back from the guild. Cana was going on and on about how good sex was with the man and how she always saw women hanging on the tall mage. It ripped Lucy's heart to pieces, but she swore to herself and Loke that once she got strong enough to stand by his side, she would tell him. That was another reason she was going solo. She needed to test herself, and with her team always rushing ahead of her she couldn't. Once she got back, she would talk to Master about going solo more often. Lucy reached the train station without even realizing it and turned to try and find Loke.

"Hey Loke, what are you looking around for?" she asked

"Huh? Oh, its nothing I just feel like we are being watched. Do you mind if I stay out for a while with you?" he looked around again

"Silly lion," she laughed, "how about as soon as I find us a private compartment I call you back you?"

He looked around again, feeling uneasy "Ok, just make sure you do it quickly please"

When Loke went back to the Spirit World, Lucy went ahead to buy herself a ticket. Now that her lion was gone, she could feel what he was talking about. Someone was defiantly watching her. Noticing she still had a few minutes, she decided to go to the bathroom. She stepped in front of the sink to splash her face with water when she noticed a strange shadow slide across the back wall.

Grabbing her keys, Lucy yelled "Alright come on out. I know you are there"

A man suddenly appeared from the shadow. He was tall and broad, and there was no way she would be able to take him in this small space. She quickly transformed into her Taurus star dress and ran outside. Seeing the man follow her, she threw her whip out to catch his ankle. The man fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Oh little girl, is that all you've got?" the man laughed

"I'll show you little girl" Lucy smirked.

She needed to finish this quickly. They were starting to attract a crowd and she needed to leave.

"EARTH WAVE" Lucy yelled as she slammed her whip to the ground.

Seeing the man crumpled on the ground, she looked up to see the damage her attack did. Hearing the shouts of the Rune Knights, she turned to face the music.

"Miss Heartfilia, what is the meaning of this?" Captain Lahar demanded

"Oh. Um. Hi Captain Lahar. This man attacked me in the bathroom and I didn't mean to make such a big mess." Lucy cried

"Miss Heartfilia, I don't see a man," Lahar stated dryly as he pushed his glasses up, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in."

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled, "Ask anyone here, they will tell you that there was a man."

"I'm placing you under arrest. We will notify your guild as soon as we get to headquarters." Captain Lahar placed magic sealing handcuffs on her and turned away, "Be sure to take her keys."

As Lucy struggled to get free of her handcuffs, she noticed her feet started to slowly sink into the shadows. This was not going to end well for her she could see it now.

"Captain." one of the knights yelled out

Turning around Lahar saw Lucy Heartfilia disappear into the floor with her voice ringing out,

"Help me, please"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Now that my life is back on track, I will be trying my best to keep up with my normal updates. Thank you everyone, who messaged me to make sure I was ok. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Remember to leave a review XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days later when the guilds transmission lacrima began to ring nonstop. Not seeing Mira around, Laxus went around the back of the bar to answer it. Grunting, he saw that is was the bane of Fairy Tail's existence, Captain Lahar.

"Mr. Dreyer, is the guild master around?" Lahar asked nervously

"Nope. Now, why don't you tell me what's going on." Laxus eyed the man.

"I need to know if Lucy Heartfilia is currently there."

"No. She's out on a job and not going to be back for a few days. What's going Lahar?" Laxus glared at the man

Seeing the man deflate, Laxus raised his brow, "Well?"

Taking off his glasses, Lahar rubbed his forehead, "She was taken then."

"Excuse me. I thought I just heard that she was taken. Surely that isn't correct." Laxus saw Mira looking at him strangely

"No. Mr. Dreyer, you heard me correctly. We were in the middle of arresting her and she just vanished. I still have her keys with me. I will be bringing them by later in the day along with the bill she needs to pay." Lahar said more confidently, "I should arrive in Magnolia within the next two hours at which point I will be on my way to your guild. Good day."

Laxus stared at the now dark lacrima while cursing his luck and Blondie's. The guild was going to war again it seemed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Lahar stepped into the Fairy Tail guild hall, he could tell that they were waiting for him. He saw Laxus Dreyer and his team sitting at the bar with the ex-convicts. Oh, how he wished they still were in jail. There was nothing that could be done though. The King had pardoned all of Crime Sorciere for helping in the war. As he stepped up to the bar, he could feel everyone's eyes focused on him.

"Can we talk somewhere more private Mr. Dreyer? " he asked feeling unsettled

"Nope. Everyone has the right to know what's going on. So start from the beginning and don't leave anything out. " the tall man demanded

"Very well. A citizen called into our station screaming about the train station in Clover Town being destroyed by a Fairy Tail mage. We quickly teleported down there to find Ms. Heartfilia throwing random attacks and destroying-"

"Lucy just wouldn't purposely destroy something! You should know that as much as you have to deal with her and her team." Bickslow interrupted

"Be that as it may, she was standing there alone and the building has significant damage. We placed her under arrest and as we went to walk away one of my men called out to me. I turned just in time to see her sink into the floor." Lahar pulled out the folder from under his arm, "This is the crime scene and the bill. I also have people out looking for her. I'm hoping she will be found quickly so she can face her punishment."

"Fairy Tail will handle the damages and there shouldn't be my punishment is she was attacked like a witness says here in your report" Laxus stated as he read the papers in front of him.

"Well that is not up to you to decide, but the Magic Council will rule on the matter after we have her back in custody. If any of you hear or see her, I suggest that you call me immediately. She is, after all, a wanted criminal at this point, per Council orders." Captian Lahar turned towards the door, "Oh by the way, here are her keys. I would suggest putting them somewhere safe."

After giving Laxus the keys, the man was gone leaving everyone stunned. Handing the keys to Bickslow for safe keeping, Laxus turned to Cobra.

"He was definitely hiding something. He's not sure what to make of everything, but he doesn't think Lucy is guilty of anything more than getting carried away. I looked through his memories, and he was telling the truth. When they arrived on the scene only Lucy was standing there, but she told him she was attacked in the bathroom. They never saw it coming, one minute she was arguing with him then the next she was asking for help and disappeared." Cobra sighed

"Well fuck. Ok, gramps should be back by tonight and I'll fill him in. Everyone else I suggest you go home. We will be hunting tomorrow most likely." Laxus announced.

Seeing that everyone had left but his own group and the Thunder Legion, Cobra decided to tell them about what else he heard, "There are more guys, apparently the Council wants to make an example of Lucy. Lahar was trying to figure out why, but apparently, they told him to bring her in quickly and quietly. He wasn't even supposed to tell us about any of it, only that she fled from them and give us the bill to pay. Something isn't right."

"I agree," Kaleb said walking down the stairs with Farron, "the Captain was concerned for the girl, but didn't want to disobey orders. That's why he left his mental shield down. He wants us to find her fast but keep her away. I'll call into White Sea and get a small group of trackers here to help."

"I'm calling dad. Maybe he can help out." Bickslow sighed.

He hasn't slept well since they found Lucy's apartment cleared. His nightmares had come back, and he knew it was foolish to think the way he was. He knew there was nothing he could have done to help the stubborn woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arman sat at his desk wondering if he was ever going to get grandkids. Would it kill one of his children to finally settle down and start a family? Although it did seem he would be having another daughter soon, if what Kaleb and Farron said rang true. Maybe I should call Bickslow and have him bring this mysterious friend to Bosco. Speaking of, his com was ringing.

"Hello, son of mine." Arman smiled

"Hey, dad. Listen I might need your help. Vanders' too if he's around" Bickslow sighed

"What's wrong so-" Arman looked up just in time to see his youngest son fall out of the shadows holding a woman.

"VANDER!" Arman yelled as he rushed to his son's side, "What happened? Who is this?"

"Hey dad," Vander breathed heavily," It's a long story but we gotta hide her. She's in danger."

"Who is she, Van?" Arman asked as the blonde woman groaned.

"LUCY!" a loud, strong voice yelled out over the com.

Arman quickly grabbed the com and brought it to the girls face, "Do you know who this is Laxus?"

"Lucy," Bickslow sighed in relief, "Vander why is she there?"

Vander sat up and looked at his dad with sad eyes, "The Steel Council wants her. I brought her here to keep her safe after I realized she was apart of Fairy Tail."

Arman looked at his com," Boys I suggest you get here quickly, but quietly. This young lady might be in serious danger."

Laxus smiled and shook his head as Bickslow cackled, "Of course she's in trouble, its what she does."

After Arman hung up his com, he looked at his youngest son. The boy seemed troubled as he laid the young woman on the couch. He worried about all his children, but Vander was the one he worried about the most.

"Dad," Vander looked up, "I think they want her dead. They told me to bring her dead or alive, just make sure she had her keys."

Arman sighed and sat back down at his desk. All that could be done is wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy could hear two male voices when she woke up. She wasn't really sure where she was. All she could remember was being pulled into a shadow and hearing voices cry out for her. Then there was that coldness right before she passed out. Being friends with Gray meant she was no stranger to the cold, but this was different. This was the kind of cold that seeped into your very soul.

One of the voices sounded familiar, and the other was most definitely the man who kidnapped her. Oh, how she wished she could hear what they were saying, but they were whispering now. Maybe they knew she had woke up? Since she was a professional at being kidnapped, Lucy knew she couldn't announce she was awake. She needed to gather all the information she could.

"I know you're awake Miss Lucy. You are safe here I promise." the familiar voice said.

Lucy looked up into jade, honest eyes. The man had a gentle smile and seemed relaxed. Oh yes, this man looked very familiar.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Lucy asked as she sat up. She noticed she wasn't tied up in any way.

"My name is Arman Pradesh, and you are in my home. My son, Vander, brought you here to keep you safe. And before you start asking too many questions, some of your guildmates are already on the way here. Now, you must be starving. My chef makes the best bourbon burgers." the man smiled.


End file.
